Smile
by Jasper's Guardian Angel
Summary: In their darkest days they found each other and learned how to smile again. Vampire Academy/Twilight cross-over one-shot, Adrian/Bella pairing. Takes place after LS and During NM. AU


**Smile**

**Summery: In their darkest days they found each other and learned how to smile again. Vampire Academy/Twilight cross-over one-shot, Adrian/Bella pairing. Takes place after LS and During NM. AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Academy.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The Sunlight from the opened balcony touched down on Bella where she slept next to her husband of six years. He watched her with adortion and love, charishing the moment of watching her peacful slumber.

Adrian could remember a time when his life had been a drag, day after day he hurt with the pain of a broken heart. Rose had hurt him more then he had admited to himself when she left him for Dimitri. Adrian would never admit that she had made him cry, something he had never done before, ever.

Adrian had moved to the small overcast town of Fork's to get away from it all. He would drink himself silly and pass out cold on his bedroom floor, or his kitchen floor depending on how far he happened to make it. Simply, he was a mess and on his way to a very early grave when Bella stumbled into his life.

He could remember that day so clearly, the day he had gone out to pick up some food from the store, and hoping he could find a nice lady to take home and feed off of so he really wouldn't die. He was in the dairy isle when the crazy brunette literally ran into him from behind. She had appoligized refusely and stumbled around his feet on her hands and knees to pick up the things she had dropped out of her basket. He had bent to help her and they bumped heads. She was rubbing her forehead and apoligizing some more and all Adrian could do was laugh.

He smiled as he remembered it now. She didn't know it then, but it was the first time he had laughed in a long time. It had been the start of a beautiful friendship that would eventually turn into an amazing marriage.

Bella stirred next to him in the bed, and awoke to his smiling down at her. She remebered the first day she had seen him smile at her. They had gone to dinner in Port Angeles, and he had tried so hard to ignore all the scents spirling around him in the crowded resturant. He looked almost sick when the waitress tried to flirt with him. He told Bella when the woman walked away to put their drink order in that she had way too much perfume on and it was suffocating him. She had apoloigized, dinner had been her idea, and he had told her very seriously to stop apoligizing for every little thing she did. After all it wasn't her that was wearing too much perfume, or her fault that he had a super sensative nose. She had blushed and apoligized again and he had smiled as he shook his head at her, and for the first time since Edward had left her she smiled back.

She smiled up at him now as he brushed a stray lock of her from her face. He was everything she had needed him to be when she was in so much pain, and she came to realize she was what he needed as well. They had both been broken and together they had fixed each other.

The last eight years weren't always easy but they were happy, and loved each other. They stayed like that on the bed for a good minute, feeling very peacful before the door to their bedroom creaked open and three heads popped from behind it.

"Momma, daddy can we come in?" Their oldest daughter Michelle asked.

"Of course honey bun." Adrian said with a smile at the two children and the old scruffy dog at the door. The door swung open wider and the kids and dog ran to the bed. Three-year-old Charlie snuggled under the blankets and into his mother while five-year-old Michelle curled next to her father. Jack, the dog Bella and Adrian had bought before they had got married, wiggled his way between the two children.

Yes, Adrian was so happy that he had run into her and Bella was greatful that he would love her so unconditionally. And as they looked down at their beautiful family they couldn't help but smile.

One smile could change lives and smile they always would.


End file.
